Finn's Cinderella
by Disneynerd7
Summary: Amanda and Finn break up! Will they get back together? This is just like the movie Another Cinderella Story with Selena Gomez and Drew Seeley in it. I just changed it a little. Was named The Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

**What up my Keepers?! Hey, I like that no copying! AT ALL. KK I'm making a new story. It is FAMANDA! Oh BTW I got some of this off of **_**Another Cinderella Story. **_**ALSO I made Jeannie a little OOC. Oh well.**

**Amanda: Tell them!**

**Me: What? Oh Yeah!**

**Amanda: Yeah. Just tell em.**

**Me: KK I'll tell em.**

**KK! My Bday is Monday! So I'll be updating Blind Date Tomorrow! I mean today 'cause it's Midnight.**

**Disclamier: I do not own KK. **

**Amanda's POV**

"I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me!" he yelled.

"You totally just ditched me for that other girl when we were about to kiss!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Fine! We're over!"

"Fine!" I yelled back sliding down the oak tree in the park, crying. Finn just dumped me.

How can this be? I love him. I know he loves me. We just had an argument. But now I think we don't love each other.

I sighed. Now I have to walk all alone back to the Nash house. Nash adopted Jeannie so now Jess is now her new favorite. What's worse is that everybody else got adopted. What's even more worse is that Jeannie and Nash are treating me like a servant. Now I wash their clothes, cook, and serve them and Nash won't let Jess help me. Yep, my life sucks.

My birthday is in 3 weeks. Whoopee. Now on my birthday guys will hit on me and flirt with me and bring me flowers. They don't even know my favorite flower. Only Finn does. My favorite flowers are white roses.

**3 Days Later**

"Amanda! Amanda! Amanda!" I heard right when I was about to drive off.

"Please, please, please drive me to dance class." Jeannie pleaded. So I drove her to dance class. "Remember to pick me up at 5:30."

"I will. I will." I said as I drove to the side so I can sneak into the prop section of the dance studio.

Then I saw Brittany. The girl who has been trying to steal Finn from me. Now she can do it. See if I care. But she couldn't see me, because the wall between us was a mirror that one side was a regular mirror but the other side was transparent so I could see through it.

"OK class," the dance instructor said, "let's warm up." Then we did some stretches.

Then something terrible happened. Finn walked in the room. Whoopee. Now I get to see him for an hour and a half.

Girls started screaming. The instructor announced that Finn will be teaching today's class. Whoopee. I groaned quietly. (The mirror wasn't sound proof.)

Finn started to show his moves and make the students copy him. He was a good dancer. A tear started down my cheek. Where did that come from? He started the music and started dancing.

The moves were pretty easy. So I put some Amanda flare on them. But Finn started to copy me! There was a connection between us. Our hands were on the same place on the mirror. Then he whispered to himself. I couldn't figure out what he was saying. But I thought this moment was really…romantic.

Then Brittany had to ruin it for me and drag Finn to her and make him kiss her. Now I was about to cry. My phone rang. Crap. The music stopped and I slid to my bag. It was Nash. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Amanda! I need some food from the grocery store! One of your fellow DHI thingies is coming over."

"Really? Who?" Wayne hooked us up and got Jess and I DHI jobs so we get more "features" when we crossed over. We're doing the modeling everyday each week. Mine ends on my birthday because I was sick. Jess's ends in 2 weeks. Disney did a makeover for the girls for a photo shoot. Jeannie got a new poster of Finn so whoopee! Not.

"That Finn boy. Jeannie invited him for dinner."

"What? I'm going to have to serve my friend (/ex-boyfriend)!"

'Yep! Now hurry up!" Yep, my life really sucks. It's a tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2: The dance and dinner

**KK! Today is my birthday! *Throws confetti* I am very sorry I didn't update any stories yesterday. I will promise that I will try to update both stories today. **

**Amanda: Can you get on with the story?**

**Me: Why do you care?**

**Amanda: Oh nothing but your A/N is taking a while.**

**Me: Suuuurrre. KK on to the story!**

**Amanda's POV **

My life sucks, my life sucks, and my life sucks. Brittany is joining us for dinner tonight and so is Finn. I mean, I don't want to be mean but I really hate that girl. So when I was passing stuff around Finn was getting mad. Nash wanted Finn to give Brittany and Jeannie private dance lessons.

So he just had to stand up right when I was behind him with a HUGE plate of food.So when he got up, the plate went up and the food went everywhere. Then he fell and I fell on top on him. Oh My God he laughed and said to me, "You have shrimp in your hair." and left.

**Finn's POV**

The funniest and the worst thing just happened. Amanda threw up the whole plate of food and fell on me. Plus, the food was all over her! Ahh, so funny.

The worst is that I had to leave. I mean I needed to get away from Jeannie, but Amanda apparently had to clean up the whole kitchen with no help, and Brittany was bugging me on my walk home. She was all like "I heard there's a dance for the DHIs next week." How did she know that? Only the Keepers and families know about that dance. I bet Jeannie told her.

Then she said, "I also know that it's a masquerade, and that Amanda can't go. I mean if she could, she probably wouldn't. She hates to dance."

"Amanda loves to dance." I said.

"Oh really? Why doesn't she go to dance class? Hmmm?"

"She doesn't need to. Amanda is the best dancer ever." I shot back. I was getting mad. She doesn't even know Amanda! I ran to my motor cycle and drove away leaving her in the dust.

**Amanda's POV**

I was in my room when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Mandy we got to go get dresses for that dance Saturday!" It was Willa. Of course.

"Oh my god I forgot! I know a great shop that sells dresses and masks."

"Sounds great. Pick you and Jess up in five. See ya!"

"Laters!" I said. Five minutes later Willa and Charlie were in Philby's car with Philby. "What is he doing here?" I asked Willa.

"He is driving us." Willa stated.

"I guess I'm fine with that." I said. Ten minutes later we were at the dress shop. An hour later we all found our dresses. Let me some it up for you.

Me: Strapless light blue with knee length skirt and gold belt on the waist for flare.

Jess: Light green long, spaghetti strap dress.

Willa: Same style as mine, but without the belt and the top is black and the skirt was a couple shades darker than Philby's hair. (I think she did that on propose.)

Charlie: It was a t-shirt style dress that was hot pink and sparkly.

Now all that we found our dresses, all we have to find our masks. It didn't take us a long time since we already knew the color we needed. Willa texted Philby and Jess and I got back to the Nash house. When I opened the door, Nash was standing there. She said, "Jeannie will be holding a party for the 2 year anniversary of the Kingdom Keepers in 2 weeks from Friday."

"But that's my birthday!" I nearly yelled.

"Then I guess you get to serve your friends on your birthday then."

"What? I have to serve my friends and the party guests on my birthday?" I was on the verge of tears. "This is so not fair!" I said as I was walking up the stairs, crying.

** So how did y'all like chapter 2? I loved it with the party and her birthday and all that crap. Next chapter will be the dance. Next update will be on Blind Date tomorrow I promise! So now I am officially one year older! Yay for me!**

**R,R, & R!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND DISNEY!**

**PEACE! BOOM!**

**KK See Ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

**Sup my Keepers? Guess what? Keeper Hut! Yea, I'm really jacked up. Anywayzels I just got a shipment of clones of the rest of the Keepers! They're all in my clos- **_**Beep beep boop.**_

** Me: Jess! Are you on my DS?!**

** Jess: Psh no. It was Maybeck.**

** Maybeck: Was not! C'mon Kirby! Do you really think it was me?**

** Me: No I think it was Jess.**

** Maybeck: Thank you.**

** Philby: Can we just say it?**

** Me: Yes.**

** All: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALT DISNEY!**

**So yea. Today's Saint Nicholas day! Yay! If you did not know, it's a German holiday. And I'm a German. So yay for moi. **

**Disclamior: I do not own KK or Disney or the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.**

**On to the story!**

**Amanda's POV**

Worst day ever. I'm sick and Nash made me go to school. So I'm late to school so I get detention then I got another detention for slapping Luowski across the face. So I'm riding my bike back to the Nash house and a stupid little kid's ball rolls into my wheel. I flipped over. Now I'm limping back to the Nash house.

In a week from today is my birthday. Plus, that stupid party. At least the limping stopped and I'm ready for the dance. I just noticed that the dance was tomorrow. I'm so stupid.

**One day later**

Thankfully the dance went smoothly. Well, almost smoothly. Before I even got ready Nash called us down. I was mad because I was losing precious time. Then she said, "I hope you have fun at the dance girls!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Nash." I said.

"Except for you." She said. I was very confused.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Nash?"

"Why sweetie! You're not going."

"What? I'm a DHI, I have to go!"

"Oh but you don't. I told Disney that you couldn't join them."

"Why?" I was getting very mad.

"You humiliated me in front of your friend. This is your punishment."

I was crying. The girls had been planning for this event for weeks and I can't go. I ran up to my room. "Amanda get your butt down here!" I heard. I obeyed. Then Nash said to me, "I'll be back at 12:05. Don't do anything stupid." Then left.

I ran upstairs again. I didn't listen to her; I am so going to that dance. I called Charlie to come extra late so I could get ready. Then I waited for Jeannine to go to the dance to get ready. I just finished up when Charlie came.

**At the dance**

**Finn's POV **

Four girls made a huge entrance. I danced with the girl in the blue dress. We danced to the song in Enchanted. It was a simple waltz, but I liked it.

Then, it stroke midnight and the girl had to leave. When she was running away the necklace she was wearing fell off. I picked it up. It was a locket. I open it up. The picture was of Amanda and I holding hands and walking in the park. I need to find the owner.

**Amanda's POV **

I made it time. The dance went great. I was happy. I touched my neck and found that my locket was gone. It fell off. I bet someone found it and turned it in to lost and found or they kept it to find the owner.

**Monday at school**

My locket wasn't in lost and found. Then the announcements came on. Mrs. Hobnot said that Finn needed to say something. I listened very closely.

He said, "The girl I danced with at the dance on Saturday dropped her locket when she was leaving. I'd like to return it. So girls please tell me the picture that's in the locket and I will return it to the rightful owner. Thank you." I'm that girl. I danced with Finn. That is my locket. I need to tell him.

**So there you guys have it. What happened in the bike accident happened to me today, I hit my head on the street, but luckily, I was wearing my helmet so I'm okay. KK.**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, & DISNEY**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALT DISNEY.**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM! **

**KK SEE YA.**


	4. Her Birthday Part 1

**Chapter 4  
A/N: OK I am soooo sorry for not updating. My laptop is broken so I'm updating off of my ipod. I'm that awesome. Plus, in 2 weeks I'll be in Disney World while staying as far away as I can from OTs so I will not be able to update. I will update all of my stories in 2 weeks though. Maybe some even twice. So without further ado, I give you... Chapter 4!  
Amanda: You annoy me so much.  
Me: Jerk.  
Jess: Kirby! That's not polite. Apologize. Now.  
Me: No. Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!  
All Keepers: SHUT UP!  
Disclaimier: I don't own KK, the movie this is based off of, or the song Amanda sings.**

**Finn's POV**

"I'm sorry; but that's not the picture." I said. Leaving the girl crying.  
"Okay. Let's go sweetie" Maybeck said. Escorting the girl out.  
"Guys. I don't even know if she's here." I said.  
"She is here." Philby said.  
"I'd doubt that. Every single girl who has come has got the picture wrong!"  
"Well what is the picture?"  
"It's Amanda and I walking in the park hand in hand."  
He and Maybeck burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at?"  
"What about Amanda?" asked Maybeck. I am soooo stupid. I thought she couldn't go though. **(A/N: That rhymes.)** What if she was the girl I danced with? She was an amazing dancer. Just maybe... No probally not. She hates me. I need to talk to her. She might be my Cinderella.

**Amanda's POV**

I really need to tell Finn. I want him back so bad. That was my locket. I was the girl he danced with him. I was his Cinderella. If only I could talk to him. I can't, he's trying to find the girl. He was trying to find me.  
A tear ran down my cheek. l have to tell him. Maybe when we cross over? No, he'll be leading. Maybe right now. Yes, right here right now. I was walking toward him. Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. The stupid bell rings and tomorrow's Spring break. Plus, today's my birthday.

* * *

**PARTY TIME!**

* * *

**Amanda's POV**  
I was handing out snacks to party guests when Finn bumps into me. "Umm, I need to talk to you. Why are you doing that? Shut up!" We said at the same time.  
" Hey Amanda! Happy Birthday!" It was Brittany. I want to  
punch her in the face. Then, she showed a video. Not just any video. THE video. The one when I was moarning over my break-up with Finn. It was dedicated to him and I said I still loved him. Then I sang a song that I wrote. I named it Thinking of You (A/N: By Katy Perry.).

"Is that you?"Finn asked. I ran out to my house thing that I lived in, crying.

**A/N: Soooo what'd y'all think? Pretty good huh? Gah, six days from today.  
Maybeck: Tell them!  
Me: Grrr. Fine. I will try to update a story everyday this week and maybe write some new stories like my crossover! I shall give y'all the summary: The Keepers are all demigods! What? Yep, Finn's the Son of Poseidon. Maybeck's a Son of Ares. Philby's the Son of Zeus. Charlene's a Daughter of Aphrodite. Amanda's a Daughter of Athena. Jess's a Daughter of Demeter. Willa's undetermned! Who will her godly parent be? They all go to a demigod high school safe for all demigods. FAMANDA, WILBY, CHARBECK, & a Jess + OC I call JEKE. Read to find out!  
Willa: That sounds cool!  
Me: I know, I know.  
I'M GONNA WRECK IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!  
PEACE, LOVE, & KK!  
PEACE!  
BOOM!  
SIX MORE DAYS BABY!  
KK, SEE YA.**


End file.
